warframefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Zanuka Project
Event Page: The Gradivus Dilemma Hinted at in Livestream 16, the Zanuka Project involves the Corpus, headed by Alad V, who have found hidden Tenno Cryopods somewhere near Sedna. Upon hearing of this project, General Sargas Ruk became furious that the Corpus would dare to begin research in Grineer territory. Ruk sent demands to Alad V in which he demanded the Corpus hand over Tenno Cryopods immediately or there would be swift action taken against the Corpus. Alad V ignored this threat and instead set up a defensive force on Mars in hopes of repelling Ruk's offensive, all while still uncovering the dormant Tenno. When the Grineer arrived, they were faced with a strong resistance and eventually pushed back, which further angered Ruk. He produced an ultimatum demanding that all Corpus territory be handed over to the Grineer or there would be swift consequences. The Lotus became informed of this information and alerted the Tenno, when the battle between the Grineer and the Corpus began, unwilling to direct the Tenno towards one side or the other, the Lotus left the decision of Loyalty or Sacrifice up to the individual Tenno. The Lotus transmission to the Tenno was misinformed, as the second paragraph meant to say "If you choose to fight with the Grineer for Sargas Ruk, you can save the sleeping Tenno but the Grineer will grow even stronger. Fight for the Corpus and weaken Grineer supremacy however, our comrades fall to the mercy of Alad V." It is unknown at this time what consequences will arise from letting either faction win at this time, and it is unknown if either outcome will affect the release of the Valkyr warframe or new tilesets. This conflict may be the test run of the new Invasion game mode, like Survival was tested with an event, where players must choose a side on active conflicts to sway control of that level. Unknown if levels that are changed to the opposing faction will stay that way, but most likely will be similar to Nightmare Mode and active conflicts will rotate, allowing the level to be swapped again. Confirmation: Confirmed in the trailer released by DE on their youtube page, The Profit, the Zanuka Project has been confirmed as Corpus robotics that utlitize Warframe technologies. The dog-like mech seen with Alad V. is confirmed as the creation of the Zanuka Project. A quadreped that, based on the trailer, is capable of using Warframe Abilities. Using what can be recoginzed as Nova's Antimatter drop, and two other powers that are likely warframe abilities. Based on the trailer, it seems the mech can be controlled by Alad V. using the harness that is around his neck. Which was deployed in his pictures during the Gradivus Dilemma event and retracted in the "The Profit" Trailer. By appearences, the Zanuka, may possibly be a two part boss battle like that of Phobos, and be potentially more challenging than the others due to a more agile opponent. Media BW5PjAOCAAEfNRn.jpg|Alad V Mentions Zanuka Project SargasReply.jpg|Sargas Ruk Sees This Information And Threatens Confiscation AladSecondMessage.jpg|Alad V Assures The Board Of Their Increased Defenses, Preparing For Grineer Incursion T11aapK.jpg|After Being Pushed Back By Alad V's Mars Resistance, Sargas Ruk Issues The Ultimatum And Moves To Seize All Corpus Territory lotulotu.png|Lotus Becomes Aware Of This Situation (second paragraph is wrong, see above) Notes During Livestream 16, Digital Extremes stated that they would like to tie in warframe creation with the lore of the game, so the Valkyr frame could very well be a product of the Zanuka Project, or it can be a project to create new stalkers since also the DE mentioned in that livestream they are making the lore of him. The Zanuka Project trailer that was partly shown in livestream 17, seems to show an Excalibur Warframe being dismantled, posing no resistance to the process. Compared to Mag who seemed to tried forcing her way out of her cell, claiming to be alive. The speculation starts whether the Warframes are truely living or not. Here are possibilities from the relating Zanuka Project: *Alad V could possibly be brainwashing the Tennos inside, and then having the Warframes recycled to the Corpus' willings. *The way Excalibur was mutilated shown in the trailer, is said to have his body parts cauterized before being sent for the previous transaction before Mag. This either tells the user of Excalibur is human or not. During the release of the PS4 trailer, Alad V calls his proxy "Zanuka", fully determining the Zanuka Project as his pet, though the project can expand to other Corpus sectors as mentioned as Alad V's transaction in the beginning. *It is mentioned that Alad V said in the video: the Zanuka project is an enhanced Corpus Proxy which is composed of Warframe bodyparts. See Also *Alad V *General Sargas Ruk *Invasion, the new mission type that was introduced along with this project.